


Happy News

by orphan_account



Series: Enchanted Worlds [17]
Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uzura makes an important discovery just after the events of Spring's Gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy News

Uzura was bored. And because she was bored, she was cranky.

It was Wednesday, and Wednesdays were normally her favorite day of the week. Fakir, Rue, and Ahiru didn’t have school on Wednesdays, and though they most often spent the morning in the village, they could usually be counted on to be back before the end of her nap so they could play with her or take walks with her or both. Today, though, was different. She’d been up from her nap for a little while - in fact she’d gotten up a bit early - and they _still_ weren’t back from the village. It was _boring_ , and Uzura _hated_ being bored.

She didn’t want to go back and find Miss Goatette, because she would make her stay in her room and not play with her toys for a while because of the whole sneaking out early thing, and her mama was probably busy, so she headed outside. It was a nice spring day, perfect for playing outside… if she had had anyone to play with her, that is. A pout grew on her face as she thought of the things she could be doing right now. Playing hide and seek, or tag, trying to pick flowers and running away from the gardeners, climbing trees, feeding ducks, or just exploring, maybe even trying to get to her mama’s secret garden that she wasn’t supposed to go in. Any of that would’ve been fun, if only someone would play with her.

Grumpy and lonely, she wandered past Charon’s forge. It was all closed up today, with no smoke coming from the chimneys; she knew this was because he was off buying supplies in other worlds and wouldn’t be back until Friday. If he was there, she could’ve entertained herself by watching him work, but no. She sighed and kept walking.

A little further, she found herself coming up on Raetsel’s storehouse. Her spirits lifted as she saw Raetsel herself, tending to a patch of seedlings that were just starting to come up now that it was spring. She took off a run towards her. “Raetsel!”

Raetsel turned at the voice and smiled. “Oh, hi, Uzura. What can I do for you?”

"Play with me zura!" She banged on her drum. "Nobody’s around and it’s boring zura!"

"Oh, I’m sorry, Uzura, but I can’t play." She shook her head. "I still have a lot of work to do before I go home. If you want to stay and watch me, you’re welcome to, but you have to promise not to step on anything or pull up plants."

"I wanna _play_ zura.” The pout was back in full force. “And plants are boring zura. There’s no banging or fire like at the forge zura.”

"No, I suppose there wouldn’t be." Raetsel laughed. "Oh well, I suppose it was worth a shot. I really am sorry, Uzura. You should try and find someone else who’ll be more exciting."

"I can’t zura." Her head drooped. "Charon is buying stuff and Rue and Fakir and Ahiru are still in the village zura. There’s no one to play zura."

Raetsel frowned. “Wait - Fakir and Ahiru are in the village?”

"Nobody at the castle’s seen them around zura. So they must be there zura."

"That’s not entirely correct. I’ve seen them. I saw them walking out towards the gardens." Raetsel pursed her lips. "This was hours ago, though. I don’t know if they’re still outside somewhere, but they’d have had to pass through the castle to get to the village, so I’m not sure they’re there either."

"Really zura?" Uzura perked up. "You think they’re still here zura?"

"I don’t know, I’m just -" Raetsel sighed as Uzura ran off to begin conducting her search. "Never mind…"

Uzura was no longer bored. She had a purpose now. She had a _mission_. Fakir and Ahiru were out here somewhere, she just knew it, and she was going to find them. All sorts of scenarios to explain why they’d been outside for hours and hours spun through her head: they’d been kidnapped by fairies, they were being attacked by monster squirrels, they were chasing the ruined wall, they’d simply gotten lost… the possibilities were endless. But whatever the case, it was now _her_ responsibility to find them and make sure they were okay, and then make them play with her.

Despite her determination, though, she didn’t find them right away. She roamed the grounds for what seemed an interminable amount of time - in reality fifteen minutes - without getting a single glimpse of them. Finally, just when she was starting to get frustrated again, she spotted them. They had their backs to her, and were walking towards the bridge down at the other end of the duck pond. She started to call out to them, but then was struck silent for once when she realized that they were holding hands. She was glad to see that, because she’d wondered once why Fakir didn’t hold Ahiru’s hand when they were in town. She didn’t know why he was holding her hand now, though, because there wasn’t anyone here and besides, he’d told her that Ahiru wasn’t likely to run off and get lost. So why?

Then she saw something amazing that answered her question. They stopped walking and let go of each other’s hands, but only so that Fakir could put his arms around Ahiru’s waist and lift her up, as she giggled, to nearly his eye level and kiss her. It was something that Ahiru was clearly happy about, as she held onto Fakir tightly and kissed him back.

"Ooooohhhh!" Uzura’s eyes widened, and she clapped her hands with delight. "Lovey-dovey zura!"

She had to tell someone about this right away. So Uzura took off at a run back to the castle. She didn’t see Raetsel outside her storehouse when she raced past, so she continued into the castle and up the stairs to where the bedrooms were. As she’d hoped, Rue’s door was now open, so she zoomed up to it. “Rue! Rue!”

"Uzura?" Rue turned to face her from where she was organizing the things she’d purchased on her trip into town. "Yes, I’ll come outside, just -"

"Ahiru and Fakir are lovey-dovey zura!" Uzura crowed.

”- give me a minute to - wait, what?” She blinked. “Are you sure?”

"Yes zura!" Uzura nodded enthusiastically. "I saw them kissing zura! And holding hands zura!"

"You… you saw…" Rue’s eyes widened and her mouth fell open, and she wasn’t sure if she should laugh or not. "Where?"

"At the pond zura! They were walking and holding hands and then they stopped zura! And then he picked her up and they kissed zura!" Uzura marched over and tugged on Rue’s hand. "Come on zura. I’ll show you zura!"

"I - ah, no, no, I believe you, that’s fine." Rue shook her head. "Let’s - let’s not disturb them, all right? They probably want some privacy."

"But -"

“ _There_ you are!” It was Miss Goatette, her eyes gleaming triumphantly. She strode forward and scooped Uzura up into her arms before she could do anything. “I’ve been hearing all kinds of stories about you running all over the castle grounds… running out of your room before you were supposed to be up from your nap, and all alone. I think it’s time for a time-out.”

To the surprise of both Rue and Miss Goatette, Uzura didn’t argue or try to squirm free. In fact, she actually looked happy to see Miss Goatette, as she was someone to be told the happy news, and ignored that she was in trouble. “Miss Goatette! Ahiru and Fakir are lovey-dovey zura!”

"That’s nice." Her lips twitched as she struggled not to laugh, and she gave the still-dazed Rue an amused glance. "Why don’t you tell me all about it?" It wasn’t every day that Uzura didn’t protest her punishment, and she’d be damned if she wasn’t going to take advantage of it.

"Okay zura!"

Rue sank into the chair at her vanity table as Miss Goatette carried the babbling Uzura away, still reeling from the news that had been relayed to her. It wasn’t that she was unhappy about it - the opposite, in fact. This was _wonderful_ news. No, her shock was that it had actually, _finally_ happened. She had grown so used to watching the two circle around each other, oblivious to the fact that their feelings for each other were mutual despite being so obvious to anyone else watching them, even outright refusing to believe that their feelings could be returned, that she had begun to despair of ever seeing them do anything else. Something had clearly happened to change that, though.

"And it’s about time," Rue muttered, a smile growing on her face. "Took you two long enough…"

Depending on how things went with Uzura and Miss Goatette, it was unclear how fast the news would spread throughout the castle before they got back. But one thing she _did_ know for certain was that she was going to have fun not only teasing them, but telling them “I told you so”.

And oh, how happy she was to have been right.


End file.
